Oath of The Servant (5e Paladin Archetype)
Oath of The Servant While most paladins choose their oath, you-most likely at least-had very little choice. You are a creature summoned, created, or otherwise formed by some powerful spellcaster, and now journey with that spellcaster, as an ally. Tenets of The Servant While you may hate or love your service, your tenets, either out of respect or magical bonds, are as follows. Creator above All. '''You listen to your master's orders, opinions, and arguments, above all. If they are to die, you must protect them. '''Camaraderie. '''For whatever reason, your master has chosen to aid these others in your party. Consider them equal to, if not above, yourself. '''Knowledge. '''You either have lost your memory, or have never experienced this place, before. Learn all you can, before you lose the ability to do that. '''Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. *for find familiar, the creature must be undead for Raised, ethereal for Summoned, or an eldritch being for Called. **for guardian of faith, the guardian is a ghost or wraith that deals necrotic damage for Raised, an ethereal being that deals force damage for Summoned, or an eldritch being that deals psychic damage for Called. Magically Made Unlike most Oaths, you do not choose this one at 3rd level. Rather, you choose it at character creation, and receive slightly differing features (aside from tenet and spells) based on how you were brought into this world. Raised You used to be some other being, but you have been brought back to life by necromancy. You receive 60 ft. of Darkvision (Or add 60 ft. to your current Darkvision's range, if you already possess it), immunity to poison-type damage and the poisoned condition, and only need 4 hours for a full long rest. You might have bits of flesh missing, or bones showing. If either of your eyes are missing, the missing eyes are replaced with a green glowing flame. Summoned You are a being of the Ethereal or Astral planes, and have been either given a body, or have had your body summoned to this plane, by magic. You gain resistance to force-type damage, can choose to substitute the damage of any of your melee weapon attacks with force-type damage, and if you are killed, your body is destroyed. If your summoner is still alive after your death, they can summon you back to life, for half the price of a regular resurrecting spell (the same time restriction applies), and they do not need your body to summon you back, nor do they need to know the actual reviving spell, they just require a spell slot high enough. Summoned beings may have translucent flesh, glowing eyes, or purple/blue coloration of their hair, skin, or other bits of their body. Called You are not native to this plane of existence, and you most likely had very little knowledge or contact of it beforehand. You might be a god whose powers do not work here, or some eldritch abomination with a taste for destruction, but for whatever purpose, you exist here, now. You gain resistance to psychic-type damage, gain proficiency in Intelligence saving throws, and can substitute your Charisma modifier for your Intelligence modifier, for all paladin features requiring it. You may have discolored flesh, multiple eyes, non-functioning demonic wings, or tentacles on your face. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Raised Glare of Undeath. '''As an action, you can force a creature that can see you to make a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) Wisdom saving throw. If they fail, they are frightened for 1 minute, and take 2d10 necrotic damage. The creature can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns. '''Necromantic Resistance. '''As a reaction to taking damage, you can roll a d12, reducing the damage by that number + your Charisma modifier. If the number is higher than the damage taken, you restore hit points equal to how much higher it was. '''Summoned Ethereal Transportation. '''As a bonus action, you can teleport yourself up to 30 ft. Creatures within 5 ft. of where you teleported to take 1d10 force damage. '''Chaotic Spellcast. '''As an action, you can randomly summon a spell to harm your enemies, casting it at a level equal to 1/2 your Proficiency bonus. Roll a d4 to determine the spell. If no creatures are in range of the spell, you may delay casting it until after you have moved to allow a creature to be in range. '''Called Telepathic Lies. '''As an action, you can telepathically communicate to a creature within 60 ft. of you, provided it understands a language. The creature must succeed on a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) Wisdom saving throw, or be charmed by you for 1 minute. The creature may not repeat the saving throw if commanded to harm its allies, and will only be able to do so if harmed by any source. '''Eldritch Visions. '''As an action, you can subjugate a creature within 30 ft. of you to terrifying images of the outer planes. The creature must succeed on a DC (8 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) Wisdom saving throw, or take 2d12 psychic damage, and be paralyzed for 1 round. '''Aura of Subjugation Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you receive the following bonuses. At 18th level, the range for these is increased to 30 ft. Raised You and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you receive resistance to necrotic-type damage, and have advantage on Constitution saving throws. Additionally, if they take radiant damage, you can choose to take the damage instead of them. Summoned You and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you receive resistance to force-type damage, and have advantage on Wisdom saving throws. Additionally, when using your Ethereal Transportation Channel Divinity, you may choose to bring creatures of your choice affected by your aura with you when you teleport. Called You and friendly creatures within 10 ft. of you receive resistance to psychic-type damage, and have advantage on Intelligence saving throws. Additionally, you and friendly creatures within the aura have advantage against charm effects. Blessing of the Servant Beginning at 15th level, you receive a blessing for your undying service of your master. Raised At the start of each of your turns, you regenerate 2 hit points. Additionally, your critical hit range with melee weapons is increased to 19-20. Summoned For any spells that have a casting time of 1 action, you can substitute one or both of your attacks for them. Additionally, you learn an amount of cantrips equal to your Charisma modifier minus 1. Called You constantly have the effects of a detect thoughts spell on yourself, and if you choose to deeply probe, and are successful, the target does not know you deeply probed. Additionally, you are immune to effects of mind control, thought-reading, or similar effects. Avatar of Magic At 20th level, as an action, you become a giant creature of insurmountable might, using your gifts given to you by your origin of creation to their fullest. For 1 minute, your size is increased to Large, and you gain the following benefits. Raised * Your appearance becomes that of a giant wraith, ghost, or some other incorporeal undead of your choice. * You can move through objects and creatures as if they were difficult terrain. * Your melee weapon attacks, Glare of Undeath, and damaging spells add your level as necrotic damage to them. * If you reduce a creature to 0 hit points, you gain temporary hit points equal to that creature's Challenge Rating, until Avatar of Magic wears off. This does stack with itself, but not other sources of temporary hit points. * You can use your Glare of Undeath Channel Divinity feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier, and the creature has disadvantage on the saving throw. Summoned * You are polymorphed into an Aberration or Elemental with a CR equal to or less than your level of your choice, increasing their hit die count to 20 and their size to Large if they are smaller. You still have all of your Paladin features while in this form, and keep your mental scores. * You add your Charisma modifier to all damage rolls in your polymorphed form. * You can use your Chaotic Spellcast Channel Divinity feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier, and can use it as a bonus action, in your polymorphed form. Called * Your appearance becomes that of your current form, but you gain twenty tentacles on your face, and giant demonic wings of your flesh color. * You gain a flying speed equal to 2 times your base land speed. * Hostile creatures that start their turn within 30 ft. of you take 10 psychic damage, and must make a DC (10 + your Proficiency bonus + your Charisma modifier) Wisdom saving throw, or be frightened until the start of their next turn. * You can use your Eldritch Visions Channel Divinity feature a number of times equal to your Charisma modifier, creatures that are frightened by you automatically fail the saving throw, and it deals 4d12 damage instead of 2d12. After using this feature, you cannot use it again until you take a long rest. Category:Hall of Shame